Teen Shinobi Cave Bonding Time
by Bobertboi
Summary: Naruto and sakura go to bring sasuke back to the village, but sasuke has other plans for naruto...


Naruto enters the cave where sasuke has been hiding out for the last few months.

"I need you to stay out here sakura. Let me handle sasuke."

"No way naruto, I am going in too."

"No, you have to stay here and watch the entrance. We can't afford to get ambushed out here."

"Well okay then naruto, do your best."

"Yea I will. Believe it!"

Naruto walks inside the cave and the entrance shuts off. Sasuke walks from behind and places a kuni up to his neck.

"Sasuke, you need to come back to the village. Everyone misses you. I want you to come back."

"Naruto, I keep telling you that I don't want to come back to the village. But quite honestly you have become so annoying that maybe I will come back. But that all hinges on one, special condition. A special condition that you will fulfill."

"Whatever it is sasuke, I'll do it if it means you will come back to us."

"Alright then Naruto. Before we leave i'll need to see if you are capable for this."

"I can do it. Just tell me what to do sasuke!"

"Alright, undress and use your sexy jutsu."

"WHAT? Why do you want me to do that sasuke?"

"Because, the special condition that you will fulfill for me is being my personal sex slave."

"HUH? WHAT? Why would you want that? I don't get it. Why not go after someone like sakura or that redhead girl that you been hanging around with?"

"It's simple. All the girls already want me and I don't care about any of them. But you, I acknowledge you, and to have you serve me by using your signature jutsu in a way that you never intended. Well I think I can get behind that."

Naruto weaved the signs to form the transformation jutsu and turned into his signature female form, still wearing his clothing.

"Now take off your clothes."

Naruto started to blush as he unzipped his jacket. He then took his pants off and ninja shoes.

"Come here naruto. I want to cut your underwear off."

Naruto walked closer to sasuke and made a nervous swallow. Sasuke took out his kunai and in a quick swipe he severed the string on naruto's bra and panties. Sasuke then dropped his pants and stared at naruto.

"Well what do you want me to do sasuke?"

"Well to start things off, pull my underwear off only using your mouth."

"Uh well okay then sasuke."

Naruto puts the waistband of sasuke's underwear into his mouth and pulls it down. He struggles to get it off of sasuke's increasingly erect cock. With his underwear off naruto looks aimlessly at sasuke's member.

"Alright now suck it."

"Wha? But but, I don't know how sasuke?!"

"Looks like I have to do everything here, don't resist naruto. I'm going to shut up that annoying mouth of yours with this cock."

Sasuke then grabbed naruto's head and plunged his mouth around his now fully erect dick.

Naruto tried to speak,"But wait... uggg lughhhgg gluggg", but was cut off by the thrusting of sasuke's dick.

"Oh man, you are a natural naruto. I bet you know how to suck dick so well because you use your shadow clones to give yourself blowjobs isn't that right? How pathetic, that you have to resort to literally fucking yourself because all the women in your life can't stand you."

Naruto was deepthroating sasuke and tried to get a breath of air but sasuke grabbed his head and pulled it closer into his crotch.

"You don't get to stop till you swallow you little bitch."

After several minutes of face fucking, naturo made sasuke cum in his mouth.

"Oh fuck, naruto. Don't you dare spit any of it out you little slut. Damn that's good, shit!"

"Alright, I helped you out sasuke. Will you come outside with me and sakura back to the village now?" naruto said while coughing occasionally.

"No. We have only just begun. Now that my nut is inside of you I can perform this forbidden jutsu that I stole from orochimaru's secret archive. Sealing Art, eternal transformation jutsu."

Naruto's stomach rumbled a bit and a large amount of steam blasted from his body.

"Whoah, sasuke what did you do to me? I feel all funny?"

Naruto tries to release the transformation jutsu but is unable to do so.

"What? I can't undo my jutsu. What happened sasuke?"

"I made the transformation permanent. This is your new body now. It will serve me and me alone, do you understand? Now get on your back and spread your legs."

"But sasuke, I can't have sex with you! That's just weird."

"You agreed to become my sex slave you idiot, don't you know what that means? It is literally in the title you dumbass."

Naruto started to tear up, he had never seen sasuke this mean before and something felt so very wrong about the whole situation.

"Like this, sasuke?"

"Yes, now relax while I take your new bodies virginity and assert my eternal dominance over you, naruto!"

With the thrust of sasuke's cock into naruto's pussy, they both moaned out and naruto squealed in extacy. Sasuke humped back and forward, slapping their now sweaty bodies against each other which made a loud sound as it echoed out through the cave. Sasuke grabbed naruto's body and lifted him slightly and proceeded to keep fucking.

"Oh ahh ahh..." Naruto moaned out at sasuke managed to angle himself deeper into naruto's pussy.

"Naruto from now on you will be called Naruko to reflect your new status as my slave, do you understand?"

Sasuke violently pumped his cock into naruto's body and then released a heavy load into his tight pussy.

"Oh fuck sasuke, yes I understand. Ahhh..."

"Alright then, one last thing to try before we leave."

Sasuke pulls his throbbing cock out of Naruko's pussy and cum drips everywhere.

"What's that sasuke?"

Sasuke then grabs naruko's ass and puts her on her knees. Lifting his ass into the air and spreading her cheeks.

"It's time for me to test out that ass of yours."

"Wha? You can't want to put it in my butt? Why would you do that?"

"Huh, it sounds like you have never thought of analaly fucking someone before. That means that you have definitely never tried it using your clones, meaning I Sasuke Uchiha will be the one to take your anal virginity Naruko."

Sasuke then lightly rubbed his finger around naruko's butthole and lubbed it with the cum dripping from her pussy. He then placed his tip on her butthole and proceeded to trust inside.

"Oh fuck, it's too tight still. Naruko you fuck, stop clenching your ass or i'm going to punish you."

"I'm not trying to, sasuke. You're just too big for me."

"Don't talk back to me you little shit. Looks like i'll have to stretch you a bit first."

Naruko squealed out in pain as sasuke took out his hand and formed the tiger seal, penetrating her asshole with a burst of electrical speed.

"GHAAAAAAHHH Sasuke stop it please, that hurts!"

"I thought I told you that bitches that talk back get punished. Now it looks like I'll have to do just that."

Sasuke pulled out his hand and immediately thrust his cock into naruko's ass. She cried out in pain but sasuke kept on thrusting back and forward. He slapped her ass till it was red and then hunched over forward to grab her breasts.

"It's time for your punishment naruko, if I were you I would watch your tongue from now on."

"Wha.. What are you going to do to me... sasuke?"

Sasuke then twisted naruko's nipples and shocked them with his lightning chakra.

"Oooooh Ahhhhhh Ah oh fuck! MMMMMMmmmm I'm sorry sasuke, I won't be bad anymore. Please forgive me!"

"Errrrahh! That should teach you to talk out of line. Now that you know your place, stay quiet while a cum in your ass."

Sasuke held on to naruko's two long pieces of hair and vigorously rammed her from behind until he had emptied his balls completely inside her ass. As he pulled out, he used one hand to spread her gaping asshole and used the other to collect the cum pouring out.

"Face me naruko, come get your reward."

Sasuke then grabbed naruko by the mouth.

"You will drink all of this cum like a good girl."

"I can't drink that cum from my ass! No way."

"Sounds like I'll have to punish someone again for talking out of turn. I will wait to do that when we get back to the village. For now, I will force you to drink this cum."

Sasuke then pinched naruko's nose shut and waited for her to open her mouth for air. He then shoved his and inside and dumped the ass cum down her throat.

"Don't you dare let any of that go to waste. Now get up, it's time to head out to the village. Where you will help me restore my clan..."

After gagging and coughing a bit naruko managed to speak, "Anything to get you to come back sasuke. I never go back on my word. Believe it."

Naruko stood up with sasuke and they cleared the rubble to walk outside. Naruko could only imagine what sakura and the rest of the hidden leaf village would think of him when he got back...


End file.
